


HoMinPhilia

by HoMin_4Life



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoMin_4Life/pseuds/HoMin_4Life
Summary: A series of ficlet and one shot or two shots.More on happy endings but there will be angst sometimes..





	1. Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year everyone.. A blessed 2017 to all of us..

Yunho is standing in the middle of his living room, eyes fixed on his very expensive grey and black wall clock. He doesn't like the colour combination but it was a gift from his best friend. So he doesn't have any other choice but to hang it up there. 

Everytime Boa come to visit she would tell everyone how classy and stylish that clock looks, and when all the people around her agrees she would brag that she's the one who bought that beautiful clock during Yunho's house warming 2 years ago.. Yunho doesn't have the heart to tell her that for him grey and black are boring. He prefers light and lively colours, like green or yellow perhaps.

 

Yunho stops thinking when the time reads at 11:55. He giggled happily then started doing his mission.

 

Changmin stops walking and stared at his hyung for a moment before he starts walking again near the sofa. He put down the two glasses of champagne he is holding on the side table then he gave all his attention to Yunho. "Hyung, what are you doing?" he asked.

 

Yunho's eyes widen as he glanced at Changmins direction. "Can't you not tell Changminie, I'm jumping!" He answered then he continued counting as he jump.

11  
12  
13  
14

 

Changmin rolled his eyes.  
"I know Hyung! But why? Why do you need to jump right now?

Yunho slowed down his jumping a little bit.  
"You see I'm in the mall this afternoon then I heard two girls talking about this superstitious beliefs about new year......"

"What? You did some eavesdropping?? Hyung, that's a very bad thing to do!" Changmin cuts in accusingly.

 

"I did not eavesdrop! They were there beside me talking so I didn't have any choice but to listen.. It would look weird if I'll cover my ears right? 

"Okay Hyung I'm just joking! Changmin said with a smile on his lips. "So, tell me about this new year beliefs that you hear."

"well, they say that when you jump 100 times before the clock strikes at 12am in new years eve then you will...." Yunho paused for dramatic effect as he stared at his dongsaeng.

The younger man scowled at Yunho. He is curious to know if what's gonna happen after 100 jumps but his hyung stops talking and is now looking at him with a stupid smile on his lips. "What Hyung? What's gonna happen after 100 jumps??" He asked.. Voice filled with annoyance.

 

"I'm ain't telling!" Came the short and smug reply. Then Yunho continue counting..

21  
22  
23  
24

"Okay!" Changmin said abruptly as he turned around, he grab his jacket and wallet. "I'm going home!" 

Yunho panicked of course and he is beside Changmin in a flash. He pulled his dongsaeng back in the middle of his living room.  
"Those girls said that if you jump 100 times during new years eve then you'll become taller". 

Changmins eyes widen as he stares at his hyung.. Why did this idiot became my boyfriend again? He asked himself silently, because of course he can't ask that to Yunho.. "Hyung, that's ridiculous. You know that right?" Is what came out from his lips instead..

"I know but there's no harm in trying!" The smile on Yunho's lips is back. "If it's true then I'll be more taller than you, Changminnie." He said with a laugh, then continue jumping once again. 

 

Changmin stood helplessly as he watched his hyung jumping in front of him. "Okay!" He said again after sometime. It is now 2 minutes to midnight. He also started jumping and counting a little bit louder than necessary.

1  
2  
3  
4

Yunho laugh when he saw Changmin joining him jumping up and down, but he remembers something and the smile in his face vanished.  
"NO! STOP JUMPING CHANGMINIE.. YOU CAN'T!"

But Changmin ignored him and continue jumping.

Yunho once again panicked when the younger man pays no attention to what he is saying, so he throw himself at his dongsaeng and hug him tightly to stop Changmin from jumping up and down.

"You don't have to jump Changminie, you are already tall". Yunho said exasperatedly.

Changmin laughed out loud and tried to push Yunho away, but that only made Yunho cling tighter on his body. He still tried to jump though despite Yunho's heavy weight.

Then Changmin feels it! The feeling that he loves so much.. He jumped again and his body brushed to Yunho's soft chest and belly. He wiggles and Yunho holds him down , body pressed so tight against Changmin's.

 

Yunho unaware of his dongsaeng's thinking is now feeling frustrated. What if it's true then its useless for him because Changmin will surely gain additional height, so in the end his dongsaeng is still taller than him. And it looks like Changmin doesn't have any intentions of stopping. So he tackled the younger man and they both went down on the sofa with an oofff from Changmin.

Yunho pinned Changmins hands above his head just in case he would try to get up. But the younger man is enjoying their new position so he didn't do anything and just stare at the man above him. 

Yunho smirked because he can feel something getting hard and that's just the right thing he needs for his second mission tonight.. Forget about getting taller because that is indeed ridiculous. He can always use those shoes with thick insoles. SM even designed and provided specially for him.

 

"Hyung, what are you thinking?" The younger inquired.

"There's one more superstitious belief that I heard, and I'm sure you will like this one Changminie." 

"Another stupid beliefs im sure! But okay, tell me and I will be the judge whether I like it or not, hyung!"

Yunho smirked for the second time.  
"I heard that what ever you are doing at the first hours of a new year will definitely be the one you keep on doing for the whole year."

"What? Changmin look confused. "Hyung, you definitely suck in explaining."

Now it's Yunho's turn to look confused..

"But you're lucky Hyung because I'm smart, so I understand what you're trying to say.."

Yunho rolled his eyes and he let go of Changmin's hand. The younger didn't waste any time, he pulled his hyung closer to his body and whispers something in Yunho's ears. "Hyung, it's 2017 any seconds now. So if we will have sex at 12 o'clock then does that mean we will be having more sex this 2017?"

Yunho looks scandalous! He looks straight in Changmins eyes. "Changminie, we don't do sex, we make love not sex! We always make love and not just sex!" He said in a voice like he is scolding a 6 year old boy.

 

Then they hear some people counting....

 

10  
9  
8

They both stared at each other. They can hear Yunho's neighbors doing the new year count down. At the count of five Yunho kissed Changmin lightly on the lips. "Happy new year Changminie." 

"Happy new year, hyung". Changmin said with too much love in his eyes, and this time his the one who kissed his hyung passionately..

 

2  
1

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

 

People in the neighborhood are busy celebrating and exchanging wishes to everyone, but it's different in Yunho's apartment.. Because it's filled with oohhh's and aaahhh's. Changmin's deep and long moan can be heard in all four corners of Yunho's apartment as he watched his hyung doing some magic down there.

 

"Hyung, I'll make sure there will be more lovemaking this year!" He said not sure if Yunho can hear him or not..

 

Yunho heard him of course but his mouth is full of something hard and long so he just hummed in response. And that does it, Changmin came hard in Yunho's mouth. This is definitely the kind of feeling he wanted for the whole 2017.


	2. Phone Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho is happy, so he calls Changmin because he wants to share the good news with his maknae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't think of a nice title for chapter 2.. I'll think of a better one and change that in the future...

Changmin is busy in the kitchen fixing himself a cup of tea when his phone started ringing. He can't answer it now though because the phone is in the living room. A missed call from "i ❤ my corporal u_know" is flashing on the screen when he finally have time to check on his phone.

He press the call back button and his call connected after the first ring.

"CHANG-MINNNIIEEE", Yunho singsongs, voice full of happiness.

"What's up hyung?" Changmin ask, ignoring Yunho's happiness.

"Guess, Changminie, make a guess!" Yunho replied in a more high pitched and merry voice.

Changmin almost rolls his eyes but he chuckle instead. He thinks for a moment then he voice out the first thought that comes to mind, "It's your day off too, and you're now on your way to come and see me?"

Silence follows after that and Changmin realized his mistake. They had an argument few days ago about not meeting as often as they can, and they haven't patch up things about it yet. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose and tried hard to think on how to break the silence. Then blurted out the second thought that pops in his mind. "You've been promoted? Hyung, I'm right right?"

He heard Yunho snorted then the sound of his laughter echoes in Changmins ear.. The gayness in his voice is still there when he speaks. "How did you know Changmin_ah?

Changmin sigh in relief. "I know you hyung, You will be the happiest man alive every time you accomplished something great! So what is it? Tell me about it Hyung?"

"I'm a Sergeant now Changminnie! Your hyung is no longer a Corporal but a Sergeant. They just told me this morning and I want you to be the first to know.." Yunho said proudly and Changmin glows with pride. Yunho can't see him but he is grinning from ear to ear. "I'm so happy for you hyung. You've been working hard so you deserve all those promotion and recognitions."

"Thank you Changmin_ah. You know that you're one of my inspirations right?"

Changmins mind went blank, he doesn't know what to say to that. He knows of course! But to be reminded once again by Yunho himself made him speechless and happy. So happy that he doesn't know what to say.

Until he hears someone calling Yunho's name, yunho said something back to whoever that is before talking to him. "I have to go Changminie! Break time is over, we gonna start training now. Enjoy your day off okay?" Yunho is talking so fast now.. "And Changmin_ah, I love you. Bye!!"

Changmin panicked! He feels like he didn't show or let Yunho feel how happy he is about his promotion and how grateful he is for taking time in calling him just to tell him the good news.

"BABY, WAIT!" he said in a loud voice! Trying his best to get Yunho's attention and not to cut the call yet. He rarely use that endearment and he knows Yunho loves it every time he calls his hyung Baby. "You be careful okay, i'm so proud of you...and I love you too Sergeant Jung!"

He cut the call without waiting for Yunho's reply. He knew that it would be hard for his hyung to end the call after what he just said, and he doesn't want Yunho to be in trouble for talking on the phone during trainings.

Changmin is still staring at his phone when he remembers something. He search for Yunhos name in his contact list then press edit. He deleted the Corporal and type Sergeant instead. He checks it twice if he wrote down the correct spelling then press done. He reads it once again then he smile in satisfaction. Yunho's name in his contact list is 'i ❤ my Sergeant u_know". It's kind of long but he loves it that way.


	3. Not Easy to Get

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Homin Day :) ❤❤❤

"Can someone tell me why do we keep on hanging out here in the school canteen during lunch?" Jaejoong ask his friends who are sitting across him.

 

"Wait for Yunho's crush of course!" Donghae answered.

 

Heechul who is reading a fashion magazine looks up at Yunho, "Why don't you just approach him and introduce yourself?"

 

"I'm shy okay! And I don't know if Changminie likes men or not."

 

Heechul rolls his eyes, "Duh! Of course you have to befriend your Changminie first. You're not gonna tell him about your feelings on your first meeting alright."

 

"Don't look now okay? Yunho's crush just came in and he is now looking for a place to sit." Donghae said then takes a sip at his drink.

 

But of course Yunho doesn't know the meaning of 'don't look now', his gaze turned straight at the entrance and true enough Changmin is there standing tall and handsome.

 

"I know what to do! I'll go find out if he likes men or not." Jaejoong declares as he stood up and walks towards  
the entrance, his friends didn't have time to ask questions.

 

Changmin's eyes are busy roaming the place, pretending to search for a vacant sit, but the truth is he is trying to find someone. He saw him sitting with his friends not far from where he is standing. He nearly jumped in shock when someone cleared his throat beside him. He turned to glare whoever it is but he lost his voice when he saw who it was.

 

"Shim Changmin", Jaejoong reads the student ID card pinned on Changmins uniform. "A freshman I see."

 

"What do your want?" Changmin ask.

 

"I want to... No, let me just do this okay?" Then without any warning Jaejoong tip toes then kisses Changmin lighty on the lips.

 

Changmin's eyes grew wide in horror, especially when the kiss is over and he noticed that people are watching them. He lookes down at the shorter man who stole a kiss from him, and he is annoyed to see a smug look on his face. Changmin pursed his lips together then punched the man without thinking.

 

Jaejoong isn't expecting for a punch, and the hard blow send him sprawling on the floor. His friends are beside him in a flash, helping him to get up. 

 

"Oh my! There's a cut on your lower lip!" One of his friends said from behind, then a tissue is pressed on his bleeding lip. 

Feeling a little dizzy and off balance Jaejoong turned to Yunho. "Forget about your feelings for this boy Yunho. He ain't gay! You have no chance, find another one!" 

 

A loud gasp can be heard coming from Changmin. He looks at Yunho and their eyes met. Yunho's eyes is full of sadness and pain. "No! It's okay! I mean it's okay if it's him.. I can be gay for Yunho hyung okay.." Changmin said without breathing. Then he pulled Yunho against him, swoops down and smashed their lips together.

 

The crowd cheered, some whistled, but one woman screamed in an angry voice. 

"YYAAAHHHH!!! WHAT DO YOU BOYS THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU ARE IN A SCHOOL CANTEEN NOT A MOTEL ROOM.." 

All eyes turned at the woman screaming. It was the auntie in charge of cleaning and she is now brandishing her long broom as if it was a sword. "GET OUT OF HERE! GET OUUUUUUT!"

 

Yunho pulls Changmin by the hand and they ran outside together. The sound of their laughter ringing in the air.

"Are you okay?" Yunho asks Changmin once they are outside. The younger man is breathing hard but there's a shy smile on his lips. Yunho's hand reached out brushing some stray hair away from Changmin's eyes.

"Aaaawww! Look how sweet they are!" Someone said from behind.

 

"Oiiiiii! There are big ants out there. They might think the two of you are giant chocolates!."  
Another voice adds in, then the sound of laughter filled the air.

 

Changmin snorted but pays no attention at Yunho's friends. "So, let's make things clear Yunho-yah. I'm your boyfriend now but you still have to court me later."

 

Yunho looks at Changmin with confused eyes, "I still need to court you even if you are already my boyfriend?"

"Of course! Do you think I'm that easy to get?" Changmin pouted and Yunho can't help but smile at the cuteness of his new lover.

"And also I want us to go out on a date most of the time." 

This made Yunho grin from ear to ear because he likes that too, he likes it very very much!

"We will have our first date right now. I haven't eaten lunch yet so you have to buy me some food." Changmin remembers that there are three men watching them. So he added, "Dates will be just you and me okay, just the the two of us!" Then he pulls Yunho away.

 

Yunho's friends just look at each other, speechless.

"Poor Yunho! He have to find more part time jobs now that he have a boyfriend." Heechul said shaking his head.

 

"I agree! Have you noticed how much that boy can eat in just one meal? Donghae whispers, afraid that Changmin might hear him even if they're far from them now. They three burst out laughing but Jaejoong winced in pain because it stretches the cut on his lips. 

"That boy punches like a grown up man! I'm still seeing double until now." Said Jaejoong as he strokes his broken lip.

 

"Ooohhhh.. Poor Yunho!" Heechul and Donghae said in unison, then they laugh out loud once again.. :)


	4. I Wanna Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin wants to go home, but Kyuhyun tried to stop him for all the right reasons.

"Changmin ah, just stay for the night okay? You're drunk and it's quite late already."

Changmin look at the face of the man talking, then wave one long finger like a pendulum in front of that face. "Ekshactly Kyuhyun shii.. I am dru-hunk that's why I need to go home now." He said slurring his words. "Because that's wha-at responsible person does when they are dru-hunk, they go home to their homes." Changmin pauses for a while then giggles.

"I'm to smhart! I'm shooooo good in words even if I'm dru-hunk.. My Yunho hyung will be very prouwwwd..."

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes.  
Just call Yunho hyung, tell him you'll sleeping here for the rest of the night, I'm sure he'll understand.. But It's almost 12 in the morning so I guess Yunho is sleeping already."

 

Changmin jumps away from his friend shaking his head in protest. "Noooooooooh.... I can't do thaaaaat! No no no no no..... My U- know hyung can't sleep with out me by his side, so I am sure he ish still awake waiting for me to be home."

 

"But Changmin -ah, you can't drive and it's not good for you to be out there in that condition. Yunho would blame me if something bad happens to you!" Kyuhyun tried to reason out.

 

"DUH! I know that of course! Call a taxi for me Kyu-ah, now Please!" Changmin orders royally.. 

 

"You remember that kid in a new group that debuted recently? The taxi driver recorded a video of him cursing and throwing up all over the back seat, the video went viral in the internet the next day. I'm sorry but no! I'm not calling a taxi for you Changmin ah." Kyuhyun said in a calm voice, hoping that Changmin would listen to him this time.

 

Changmin look at his friend as if he suddenly grown two horns, then he stamped his feet like a kid with a bad tantrum. "But I wanna go home now, as in NOOOOW! My Yunho hyung is waiting for me, I can't let him wait for so long." Changmin insists.. His slurring surprisingly gone.

 

"HYUNG'S, what's with the shoutings? I'm trying to sleep here okay!" A new voice said from behind.

 

The two men turn their heads towards the direction where the voice came.. Minho's head pokes out from the open door of Kyuhyun's guest room.

 

Changmin and Kyu stares at their friend for a moment then Changmin grinned. "Minho ya, you are an angel from heaven! Be a good angel and drive me home."

The younger man blinks twice, then rubs his eyes trying hard to clear his mind. He groans in frustration when he finally understand what his hyung is asking him to do. He glanced back at the bed to check on Jong Hyun but the blue guy is now snoring and totally oblivious to his surroundings. He sigh deeply! If only he drank 2 or 3 bottles of soju instead of 1. Or better yet he just ignored the loud voices and continue to sleep.

He look at Changmin ready to protest but the older man raised one eyebrow and he knows what's coming. So before the older man use the "I'M OLDER PRIVILEGE CARD" he walks out of the room and went straight to the main door.. Good thing he didn't change into one of Kyuhyun's pajamas with Disney characters printed on it.

 

"Awwwww..... Good angel, that one!" Changmin said to Kyuhyun but pointing at Minho.

 

Kyuhyun Laugh out loud as he grabs Minho's car keys on the key holder then tosses it to the younger man.

The good angel send death glares at Kyuhyun before he closes the door behind him.


	5. fanfictions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where did this story came from, but I'm gonna post it anyway..
> 
> No time to proof read so pleaser ignore all mistakes..

"Hey dude?" Kyuhyun said while staring at his phone.

"Hhmmmm.." The dude said beside him.

"Do you read fan fictions?" 

"What? Those fictional stories written by fans about their OTP's?"

Kyuhyun snorts then stare at Changmin, "Yes Changmin ah. Those stories written by fans about their OTP's is called Fan fictions, or just fanfic to make it more short."

"I read some before but I stopped", Changmin replied ignoring the sarcasm in his friends voice.

"Not much of HoMin fanric lately. I think You and Yunho's shippers are loosing their interest."

"How did you know that?", this time it's Changmin who's staring at Kyu "Wait, you read HoMin fanfics?"

"Yeah!", Kyu admitted with out shame.

"I think I read 3 or 4 stories, I hated it so I stopped!"

Kyu said nothing so he continue talking

"How dare them think that I'm the bottom and Yunho's the top!"

Kyu barked in laughter. It took him sometime before he managed to control his emotions and stop laughing.

"So that's the reason why you hated reading fanfics? Only because you are the bottom in those stories?"

"Exactly! That is an insult to me, Kyu. Can't they see that I'm the macho man in this relationship. and Yunho is like the girl cause he is the bottom." Chang min smirk when he remembers something. "If only they can see how Yunho reacts everytime I lick and suck his......."

"YAAAAAHH!"

Changmin didn't have a chance to finish what he's about to say when a soft cushion landed at his face.

"Shim Chang min, you pervert! Stop day dreaming!", Kyu said while laughing.

 

"What day dreaming? I just met Yunho the other day and we...."

"I know, Changmin! I know okay!" Kyu cuts in. "You don't have to tell me over and over, again and again what you and Yunho_hyung do behind closed doors".

"Okay!" Changmin agreed because behind closed door with his Yunho is indeed very private. Although he share some minor details to Kyu but still his friend doesn't have to know how he can get his other half breathless under his touch. How Yunho would moan in pleasure every time he sucks his nipples while cupping and kneading his buttocks.

Changmin stop imagining when Kyu snaps his fingers in front of his face.

"WHAT?", Changmin asks, annoyed!

"If you hate HoMin stories then you'll love reading Changkyu for sure!"

"ChangKyu?"

"Yes! ChangKyu, Changmin and Kyuhyun, you and me. We are the ChangKyu couple!" Kyu said with a naughty smile.

"What made you think I would love reading ChangKyu fics?" Changmin inquired in a haughty voice.

"Because you are the top and I'm the bottom!" Kyu said with a wink.

Changmins eyes grew wide in horror.  
"EWWWWW!"  
He says after recovering from a short mental shock.  
"YUCKK! That is soooooo disgusting!"

Kyu just stares at his friend then flick a finger at Changmins forehead.

"Hey, that hurts!!"

"Well, you sound as if you Feel so disgusted that you and me...."

"STOP!"

Changmin cuts him off, one long index finger is tightly pressed on Kyu's lips.  
"I don't wanna hear it! It's not even worth talking about it!"

Kyu pushed Changmins finger aside.  
"Okay!" He said after sometime. Then he remembers something that made him smile.

"Do you know that Yunho_hyung is filming a new webdrama?"

"Of course!", came the short and not so interested reply.

"Son HoJun even send a coffee truck to show his undying love and support for his best friend."

 

"HE DID WHAT??" Changmin suddenly turn to look at Kyu, and there's a deep frown on his face.

"OH! So, you don't know that?", Kyu ask in a flat tone.

Changmins lips are pressed together and its obvious he is now in a bad mood.

 

Kyuhyun watched his friend dial a phone number, then launched into a long and angry speech the moment someone answer his call.  
It's obvious Changmin doesn't like what HoJun did and his friend is always jealous at the man.

Kyu stretches his leg, put his hands behind his head and leans back as he listen at his best friend arguing with his boyfriend over the phone. He feels sorry for Yunho though, because it would take days before Changmin would let go and forget about what HoJun did.

"Aahhhh..." Kyu relaxes on the couch.. "Kyuhyun - 1, Changmin -0". He murmurs with a satisfied grin.


	6. Stairway To Heaven

Changmin and some of his close friends are in Yunho's place throwing jokes and sometimes insults at each other.

Shim Changmin is back being a civilian after wearing a police uniform for almost two years, so this is some kind of a get together party. Not all Kyuline are present though because some of them are busy with work.

Minho suggested they meet up in Yunho's place simply because;  
1) This get together involves alcohol.  
2) Drunk Changmin would bully and ask the younger ones to drive him in Yunho's apartment anyway after the party.  
3) Food and drinks are always free everytime Yunho is around.

 

Kyuhyun and Minho's laughter booms in all corners of Yunho's living room, all heads turn to look at the two idol who are laughing hysterically on the floor.  
Even Yunho who is busy playing games in his mobile phone looks up when he hears the sound of laughters.  
JongHyun who is dozing off in one corner is now fully awake.

"What is it?" Changmin inquired looking at Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tried his best to stop laughing first before he speaks.  
"Minho told me about Taemin's declaration on how he admires Yunho-hyung's MC skills during SM town's show in Osaka."

Changmin raises one eyebrow.

"I personally think Taemin's got a man crush on Yunho-hyung!" Say's Minho, grinning from ear to ear.

Changmin's face becomes serious.

Yunho is now observing Changmin. He is curious on how his maknae would react to Minho's statement.

"He's got no chance! Not even a little chance while im here!" The TVXQ's maknae said in a firm voice.

"That's what I'm saying, hyung", say's Minho looking at Changmin, "but Kyuhyun said Taemin will have all the chance in the after life!"

Changmin's brow becomes unibrow all of a sudden.

"Because you see, it's obvious Yunho-hyung will surely go to heaven because he is a good man", Kyuhyun said with a smile."Taemin is a good boy so he'll go to heaven aswell."

"And you Changmin-hyung and Kyuhyun-hyung will be thrown in hell because you are both naughty and bad boys." Minho said with a loud laugh.

"YYAAHH! Why am i included? It's supposed to be Changmin only!" Kyuhyun reacted upon hearing his name but Minho just ignore him and continue talking.

"So if you Changmin-hyung is in hell, and Taemin and Yunho-hyung are in heaven then..." Minho stops for dramatic effect then smiles wickedly at Changmin, "well, u know what that means right, hyung?"

There's a pause and then Changmin smirks.

"No way! There's no way that's gonna happen!" Changmin protested.  
"Yunho is mine whether here on earth, in heaven or hell, or wherever he may go!.

All eyebrows raises up and Changmin knows all of them are curious on what he is going to say.

He stood up straight, both hands at his pants back pocket, then start walking in slow steps while looking at his audience.

"I'm gonna work hard so i can save a lot of money. I'm going to be the richest idol in the world!"  
Changmin stops making sure everyone is listening.  
"And then before i die, I'm gonna buy The Stairway To Heaven." He says voice filled with conviction.  
"So i can go and visit my Yunho-hyung anytime i want!"

There's silence, and then someone groaned, some say "eeeyyyyyyy"..  
It's not what they are expecting to hear obviously. They thought Changmin would curse or atleast say something bad against Taemin, but he just spewd some nonsense. 

"There's no such thing as stairway to heaven you idiot!" Kyuhyun said in annoyance.

"There is!" Changmin glared at his friend.  
"Haven't you heard about this lady in store who once bought it?" He insists. Ignoring the fact that he is already talking nonsense.

"Aawwwww! No chance indeed.. Poor Taemin!" JongHyun said and went back to curl and get more sleep.

Everyone laugh except for Yunho He is staring at his bandmate with hearts in his eyes. 

Changmin turns and their eyes met. The younger smirks then winks at his leader. Yunho blushes then winks back before he picks up his phone and continue playing games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heard a friend singing the song stairway to heaven.. This story pops up in mah mind when i heard the line that says "and she's buying the stairway to heaven".
> 
> Please ignore all mistakes asusual. :)


	7. Untitled 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ,cant think of a nice title and summary! Maybe later:)

"It sounds like I'm your husband, Yunho!" Changmin said in a low voice, but for sure his Yunho Hyung will notice the obvious anger in his voice. "You can say 'My bandmate' or a simple 'Changmin' will do, just please stop calling me your other half in your interviews."

A deep sigh can be heard from the other line before he can hear Yunho's voice.  
"Changmin-ah, I don't see anything wrong about it. It's not even the first time I called you that."

"Yunho, you always say that we are going to show a new us after discharge, so what's new if we keep on doing thing's we've said and done in the past?" Changmin is aware that his voice is rising but he cant stop now.

"But Changmin-ah, it's not like im lying in that interview. You are my boyfriend and I have all the right to call you my other half!" Yunho says stubbornly. "I cant even understand why this is an issue and why are you so against it?"

Changmin pursed his lips in annoyance while Yunho continue talking.  
"Did you also have the same reaction when Kyuhyun mentioned you in his latest interview? Or did you just let it slide because of course he is your bestfriend?"

Changmin clenched his teeth to stop him in talking but his anger won after 3 seconds. "YUNHO, LEAVE KYUHYUN OUT OF THIS, THIS IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME!" 

No one spoke, Changmins heavy breathing is the only sound that can be heard.

Changmin closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose.. He can't believe he loses control of himself.

"Oh i see!" Yunho said in a mocking voice. "So your bestfriend can say anything he wants in his interviews but your boyfriend can't."

Changmin knows that it isn't a question and there's a feeling of jealousy on how Yunho said it. He is ready to apologize but Yunho's next words made him speechless.

"Just go and marry Kyuhyun then! That's what the two of you keeps on talking about anyway." Yunho said in a flat voice then cut the call, not giving the maknae a chance to say even a single word. 

 

Changmin just stood there, with his phone still pressed at his right ear. His confusion made him like a statue and what is his Yunho hyung talking about. He blinks several times then dial Kyu's number. His bestfriend answered after the fourth ring.

"Officer Shim!" Kyu greeted him in a merry voice. "With whom do I owe this favor that a respected law enforcer like you would call a lowly civilian like me?" Kyuhyun even laughs at his own joke, but Changmin ignores him and went straight to the point.  
"Yunho mentioned something about you and me getting married, any idea what's that all about?"

"Hmmmmmmm... Let me think!" Kyu said and then there's silence. Changmin started to lose his patience but kyu's excited voice made him distances the phone from his ear.

"AHA!" Kyu said excitedly. "I have this interview few weeks ago and I think I mentioned that we keep on tAlking about our zero lovelife, and that we thought that maybe it's better if we will just marry each other. I can't remember much but I think that's what I said"

Changmin is speechless, he open his mouth to say a word but his voice isn't cooperating. 

"Chwangs, you still there?" He hears Kyu talking but he doesn't really know what to say to his best friend. So he just tell him he would call back later.

He dial Yunho's number and wait for his call to connect when someone pats his shoulder from behind, and his phone went crashing on the ground. 

"OH! I'm so sorry!" Siwon bends down to pick Changmins phone. Siwon's cheeks instantly turns pink when he noticed cracks on the phone he is now holding. 

Changmins eyes went wide and he snatched his phone out of Siwon's hand.  
"Hyung, you startled me!" 

"I'll buy you a new one, Changminnie!" Siwon said smiling shyly at Changmin, but Changmin ignores him. He pressed the power button on and his phone still works but the cracks is now more visible now that his phone is on. He punched in Yunho's number and wait patiently for his hyung to answer. But what he hears instead is the pre recorded voice of a woman telling him that the number he is trying to call is not available right now. 

"Are you trying to call Yunho?" Siwon ask from behind, but the super Junior superstar didnt wait for an answer. " Do you know that your hyung is jealous at Kyuhyun? Aahh.. no, not jealous, angry is more like it! He doesn't like what Kyu said in one of his interviews."

Changmin stays quiet because he doesn't know what to say for the second time. Siwon sigh, pats his shoulder once again. "Lunch time is over in five minutes. I'll wait for you at the parking lot, we will be on patrol this whole afternoon."  
Changmin nods at Siwon before the older man went his way towards the parking lot.

Changmin redials Yunho's number but the same pre recorded voice greeted him. He compose a new message, telling Yunho how sorry he feels, and that they really need to talk ASAP. He read his message twice before pressing send.


End file.
